


Movie

by chaengus



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yulyen, also feat annyeongz being... annyeongz, eunbi is TIRED, feat hyewon being a big mood, it's complicated - Freeform, let her sleep pls, yenyul, yulyen are together but not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengus/pseuds/chaengus
Summary: The girls have a day off so they decided to rewatch the Eyes on Me movie for the nth time.Yet, Yena can’t seem to concentrate on anything else other than Yuri.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Movie

“Guys hurry up, we’re going to be late!” the leader’s loud voice echoed from down the hallway.

It was a special day for the girls as they all had a rare day off from their hectic schedule. So, each member voted on how they should spend this wonderful day of freedom. The voting being a landslide 11 votes to 1 wanting to rewatch the Eyes on Me movie _for quite possibly the 100th time._ Hyewon huffing loudly when the results were revealed by the eldest, having voting for “sleeping all day”.

Currently, they were all waiting for Chaewon and Yena, the girls seemingly thinking they had all the time in the world to get ready.

“Seriously guys! Do you not remember what happened last time?” Eunbi sighed in annoyance, remembering the previous occasion when they went out together and their manager just up and left without Yena because she was taking to long to get ready. _Though Yena was literally just taking selfies for 40 minutes straight trying to find ‘right angles’-_

After what seemed like forever, Yena’s head peeked out of her shared room, her signature mischievous grin plastered on her face. Eunbi however, was not impressed. Neither was everyone else apparently.

“We’re gonna be late now, Unnie! What the hell…” Wonyoung cutely stomped her feet against the ground.

“Language.” Eunbi sighed as picked up her phone off the counter.

“Guys, chill. Did you not remember that we have the entire theatre to ourselves? Also, they’re not just gonna show the movie when the literal people who are in the movie aren’t even there.” Yena laughed, Chaewon now by her side after closing their door.

Eunbi blinked a few times.

_Well, she was right about that but-_

“Just— Shut up and get in the car.” Eunbi said frustratedly and walked out the door, with everyone else following. Apart from one.

Yuri lagged a little behind waiting for Yena.

“We’re still sitting together right?” Yuri poked Yena’s arm softly with a hopeful smile on her lips.

“Of course!” Yena said cheerfully as they got into the car.

The drive was a short one and having been to this theatre way too many times already, the girls managed to get their tickets and snacks quickly. Most of the girls paired off together, with the exception of Hyewon who “just wanted to close her eyes for a sec” at the right side of the back row in the theatre. Eunbi and Chaewon sat together in the middle of all the seats, Eunbi wanting to keep an eye on the girls, especially the maknae line who were known to enjoy partaking in “popcorn fights” while the movie was on. Speaking of, Yujin was busy ‘whispering’ incredibly loudly towards Hitomi and Nako, indicating that she wanted them to sit with her and Wonyoung. Eunbi shaking her head slightly, knowing how much of a bad influence the maknaes could be on the innocent Japanese members.

While the others decided where they were sitting, Yuri and Yena, hand in hand, bounced happily up the stairs to the left side of the back row taking their seats there. The lights soon dimmed, signaling that the movie was starting and so everyone began to settle down with some (mostly Yujin and Wonyoung) already digging into the snacks they bought.

“Ah, the view is so much better here!” Yuri clapped her hands together, bouncing in her seat excitedly. Yena hummed in agreeance, as she ate a piece of their shared popcorn.

The theatre was filled with their own music, from the concerts accompanied with odd whispers from some members.

It was only 30 minutes in and Yena was bored. In her defence, this was the 5th time in 3 weeks that they watched their movie and she was confident that she knew the order of appearance of every single scene in the nearly 2-hour long film.

She peeked over Yuri’s head to see Hyewon in the opposite corner of the back row, snoring away.

_Same Hyewon. Same._

As she goes to look back at the big screen, her eyes land on the redhead beside her. Her heart beating a little harder against her chest. They weren’t together by any means, but that didn’t mean that they never fooled around once or twice… _or many times._

Yena knew she liked Yuri in a way that friends shouldn’t. Yena knew the way she felt whenever Yuri was around her wasn’t just friendly. She knew she wanted something more, and their intimacy only fuelled this even more. However, she wasn’t entirely sure if the younger felt the same way. She didn’t want to ruin what they had already by adding feelings into the mix but… well it was kind of already too late for that.

She didn’t even notice Yuri staring back at her with a confused look, once she realised, she flinched so harshly that some of the popcorn flew out of the popcorn cup and onto Eunbi’s head below her.

Said girl turned around and gave her a death glare before playfully throwing a piece back at the girl then turning back around to watch the movie. Yena breathed a sigh of relief, still not looking back at the redhead who was watching the entire scene amusedly.

“I know I’m pretty, but we came here to watch the movie, Unnie. If you wanted to stare at me, we could’ve stayed in the dorms…” Yuri whispered teasingly as she pried the popcorn cup from Yena’s death grip.

“I—” Yena cleared her throat, “I was not staring at you, I was looking at Hyewon then I zoned out. Stupid.”

Yuri smirked at the older girl, before focusing her attention onto the screen. Yena blinked her eyes quickly, trying to snap herself out of whatever she was feeling right now. She settled back into her seat, also turning to look at the movie playing. She didn’t even know what was going on, she was that out of it.

_She couldn’t focus. Her mind buzzing with thoughts._

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the girl next to her laugh loudly along with the other girls in the theatre. Yena couldn’t care less about the movie at this point – she had no idea what was going on anyways.

Needing to _do something,_ Yena pretended to be looking at the movie whilst slowly reaching over to the redheaded girl’s right thigh, softly placing her hand atop it. Yuri was surprised by the contact but welcomed it regardless, shifting a little closer to Yena in the process. To anyone else it would look friendly, Yuri herself thought nothing of it since Yena was always touchy with her anyway.

_Yet the elder girl’s thoughts were far from friendly._

It had been a while since they fooled around, due to schedules piling up by the day. Yena wasn’t going lie and say she wasn’t sexually frustrated. More importantly, she just _missed_ Yuri.

She was about act on her thoughts until finally hit her that they were in a _movie theatre._ Not only that but her members were all here too. Yena momentarily took her hand off Yuri’s thigh, making the girl look at her, missing the warmth of the older girl. Yena took her hoodie off, draping it over both of their laps without saying a word to Yuri. The younger girl smiling softly at the sentiment, not realising _exactly why she did that._

Yena returned her left hand back on top of Yuri’s warm thigh, not forgetting to scratch it lightly with her nails _just like Yuri liked._ The younger gasped softly at the feeling which didn’t go unnoticed by Yena, who smirked thinking about how else she could escalate things. She moved her hand higher up her thigh, mentally thanking the redhead for wearing such a short skirt. Yuri shifted in her seat, casting a worried look over to Yena. She could feel her gaze burning into the side of her face, yet she pretended to be watching the movie playing in front of her, acting as if her hand wasn’t dangerously close to the girl’s clothed pussy.

“Unnie! What are you doing!?” Yuri panicked; she couldn’t believe that Yena was doing this when they could get caught so easily.

“Hmm?” the elder acting oblivious to the redhead’s concerns, “I’m not doing anything, Yuri-ah. I’m watching the movie.”

Yuri furrowed her brows, and turned back towards the big screen, trying to ignore the delicate touches on her skin.

It was like this for the next 20 minutes, Yena didn’t go any further than just stroking the younger’s thigh so she grew accustomed to the touch and soon forgot about it. A whine slipped from her lips when she felt fingers stroking her clothed core, which caused a few of the girls to turn around in concern. To which Yuri smiled and waved her hand at them indicating that she was okay. Yena stifled a laugh, biting her lip. She applied a bit of pressure on top of her clit which made the younger draw in a shaky breath, her hand rushing to grip Yena’s wrist in an attempt to make her stop.

_Yena had no intentions of stopping._

The blonde girl enjoyed teasing her friend, but she wanted to up the ante. So, she pushed aside Yuri’s dampening underwear and ran a singular finger up and down her folds, noting how wet she already was.

“Oh… you’ve made a bit of a mess, Yuri-ah” she whispered, eyes still glued to the movie.

Yuri let out a cute whine as she felt a finger tracing her clit with the softest touch. She felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her veins, _she was in a public place with the own group members, in a moderately quiet room_ – with Yena’s fingers now teasing her entrance.

“Unnie—”

“You need to be quiet; can you do that for me?” the older interrupted, slowly pushing the tip of her finger inside Yuri’s dripping hole. Yuri huffed out a breath, her cheeks heating up due at the strict tone in Yena’s voice – one that she only used in the bedroom, knowing the affect it had on the younger girl. Sometimes Yuri would act up on purpose just to get a rise out of Yena, which would lead to endless hours of the elder girl in between her legs. Yuri didn’t know what they were, they weren’t girlfriends, but they weren’t exactly _just friends either._ All she knew right now was how much she _loved_ Yena’s fingers inside her, but now she wanted more.

“Fuck me, please.” Yuri said a little louder, just enough for Yena to hear the desperation in her husky voice. This finally made Yena rip her eyes away from the screen, and she saw how much of a wreck the redheaded girl was.

_What a view indeed._

Yena glanced over at Hyewon, who was now awake but was luckily engrossed in the movie. They couldn’t afford to get caught, so she knew she had to hurry things up before anyone suspected anything. Without wasting another second, Yena added another two fingers inside, stretching Yuri out _so well._

Yuri, still gripping onto Yena’s wrist, pushed it even deeper, almost screaming when she felt the digits curl upwards reaching spots that even she couldn’t reach herself. Yena was watching the younger with flushed cheeks, the sight of the girl writhing in her seat and pussy clamping down on her fingers was enough to make _herself_ wet. She began pushing her fingers in and out at a quicker pace, not wanting to make this longer than it needed to be. The redheaded girl’s eyes almost rolled back into her skull as she felt Yena go _even deeper._ Her juices were eagerly flowing out of her pussy, almost drenching the blonde girl’s hand. They were both lucky that the speakers in the theatre were so loud because there’s no doubt that the others would be able to hear the _sinful_ sounds of Yuri’s pussy.

“Unnie-” Yuri whimpered, forcing herself to bite the back of her own hand in order to keep quiet. The angle was incredibly awkward, but Yena was purely driven by want and lust.

“Are you close?” Yena whispered, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed what was going on.

_Thankfully, no one had._

“Just a bit more—!” the younger girl, squeezed her eyes shut, now grinding her hips meeting the thrusts of Yena’s fingers. She could feel her pussy tightening around her digits, indicating that she was close to reaching her high-

“Mmmmph—!” Yuri whined louder this time whilst throwing her head back against the theatre seat. A gush of wetness gushing out of her pussy, surprising both girls.

After helping her ride out the long-lasting waves of pleasure, Yena gingerly pulled her fingers out then wiped them on her hoodie. Yuri was utterly fucked out, chest heaving and her eyes still fixed shut.

As if on queue the lights slowly came back on, meaning the movie had finished. Their manager called out to the girls saying the car was ready and they all gathered their belongings and pieces of food wrappers to dispose of on their way out.

“Are you good?” Yena returned back to her sweet self, always caring for her bestfriend – totally acting like she didn’t just fuck her brains out.

“I’m good…” Yuri sighed, reaching for her to link their arms together as they walked out of the theatre. They were only a few feet away from the van until their arms were forcefully broken apart by someone walking through the middle of them.

Hyewon.

“You guys aren’t subtle at all by the way,” the older girl muttered to herself as she climbed into the black car.

Both girls looked at each other with concern before bursting out into laughter. Perhaps they didn’t have to sneak around after all.


End file.
